


Ready or Not

by PennywiseSewerSlut (totally_magneato)



Series: From Hell [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Breeding, Dominant Pennywise (IT), Dubious Consent, F/M, Pennywise (IT) is His Own Warning, Possessive Pennywise (IT), Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_magneato/pseuds/PennywiseSewerSlut
Summary: You find yourself in Neibolt Street after your brother says something tried to grab him.





	Ready or Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Sorry, guys, things have been crazy. I signed a publishing contract last week, and I've been focusing on school work. 
> 
> This work is gifted to BeepBeepTimeToFloat because they're the one that got me into this beautiful mess.

You were furious. Your little brother had come home, telling you that something outside Neibolt Street had tried to grab him.   
  
Lots of weird shit going on with that house lately. First the girl who brutally murdered a guy who wanted to be with her, and then turned the knife to herself. There had always been stories about that house, but you'd started to wonder how many of them were actually true.   
  
Gruesome going-ons or not, somebody had tried to nab your brother. And you absolutely weren't going to stand for that.   
  
You pulled a long cardigan over your summer dress, walking across town quickly. The sooner you got this over with, the better. This house gave you the creeps, made your scalp tingle with unnecessary pricks of fear. You didn't know what, but something was just wrong about the old house. Maybe it was just how the door creaked when you opened it.   
  
"Hello? I know you're here. Who the hell do you think you are, trying to snatch kids right off the street?"  
  
"Pennywise always snatches children from the street, silly human."  
  
You scoffed. "Pennywise is just some bullshit story meant to scare kids."  
  
"Where do you think they all go to, tasty one? They're not balloons. They don't just float away." There came a piercing giggle, and you were beginning to feel as though you were being watched.   
  
"There's just some sicko in Derry. That's all."  
  
"Every 27 years?" The thing cooed. "You're almost 27 little one. What if you decided to just take a nice...long...nap.   
  
Something surged at you from the shadows, and you shrieked. Clown. Clown. You hated clowns, always had, ever since the one circus clown had tried to...  
  
"You're real?" You managed to whimper. You'd heard stories, of course you had, but you had never believed any of them. It was all crazy nonsense.   
  
"You talk a lot, little one, for someone so scared, hmm. Scared of little old Pennywise."   
  
His tongue elongated, reaching out to lick the side of your face. As if he was tasting you. You flinched away, but long arms darted out and held you firmly in place.   
  
"Just let me go, and I...won't tell anyone that I met you here today. You can go on...go on taking the kids, if you want."   
  
"No, no, Pennywise will sleep again soon. But you won't tell anyone we met." That giggle again, and the clown pulled you roughly against his chest, actually sniffing you this time. "Such a pretty human. Fear smells...tastier on you."   
  
You swallowed hard. Whatever that meant, it couldn't be good. A gloved hand trailed down your front, coming to rest at the apex of your thighs under your dress.   
  
"Please, no!"   
  
"Please no!" The clown mocked. "I'm not the monster under your bed that ravishes you, oh no. But we can play pretend, pretty human. Pennywise can be the monster under the bed."  
  
You were still a virgin, and had planned to stay that way for a while. You touched yourself, of course, to the idea of monsters in fairy tales. Fear was exciting. Like nothing else was. But this wasn't what you wanted. Wasn't how you wanted it.   
  
In your terror you failed to realize that the tongue had elongated again, and only noticed when you felt the wet on your inner thigh. Any coherent thought you had vanished as that tongue lapped the outside of your panties.   
  
You were crying at this point. You were scared and it was exciting, and that disgusted you. This fucking clown was going take you any way he wanted, in this filthy crack house. And there was nothing you could do about it. If you thought you could run, you would. But you didn't think you would make it out alive if you tried to run.   
  
"There's Pennywise's good girl, yes, there she is. Pennywise knows. I always know."   
  
You shivered when he lifted you dress, crying out when he tore the panties from your hips.   
  
Before you could register anything else, you had been flipped over, held by your hips, face pressed into that filthy, disgusting wall. Then, all at once, something writhing entered you. Screaming, you willed your body to adjust quickly. But the clown had other plans.   
  
Tentacles. He had tenticles. And, Jesus, you could feel each one inside you, pumping on and out independently of one another.   
  
"Such a good girl for me. So tight and wet, alllll for me." Pennywise was cooing praise from behind you, sharp nails having punctured the gloves, biting now into your hips as he held you.   
  
"Please," you cried, although you were uncertain what you were begging for. The heat building in your stomach indicated an impending orgasm, but Pennywise didn't care about your pleasure.   
  
The tentacles grew. Impossibly, they grew. The cooing behind you turned into violent snarls, and you screamed, your own orgasm rolling over you in waves as teeth clamped onto your shoulder and the tentacles inside of you stilled, swelling.   
  
"Off you go little pet. Make sure to come back to Pennywise. Gonna try again until my seed takes in that pretty little womb," he threatened, immediately drawing on your fear of possible pregnancy from this encounter. "Maybe not yet," the clown cooed again, large hand splaying across your stomach as he set you down. "But soon."  
  
You swallowed hard, unsure of what to do.   
  
"Run along now, little dolly. Come play again soon."  
  
And you knew, despite how horrified you were, you would be back to play.


End file.
